


Hard at Work

by fenellaevangela



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, PRT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just some pot!/Some weed he bought./He never thought,/That he'd be caught. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peapods42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peapods42).



> Written or peapods42 for the first round of Third Monday. The prompt was _Marijuana_. Contains Michael Phelps bashing (sorry).

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 10:36 AM  
**Subject:** "Pot Poem"

Phelps the Schlep  
It's just some pot!  
Some weed he bought.  
He never thought,  
That he'd be caught.

Whoops.

  


* * *

**From:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com  
**To:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 10:40 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Pot Poem"

He lit up some weed  
Where cameras could see  
I'd give him some sass  
But he can kick my ass

  


* * *

**From:** acooper@cnn.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 10:53 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Pot Poem"

Well, I can't say I'm suprised about the whole thing. Having interviewed him, I mean.

* * *

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 10:55 AM  
**Subject:** "Aww, give the pothead a break"

It's not as though  
He swam too slow  
Or hired a ho  
And snorted blow

  
What, Anderson, could you smell it on his clothes? I couldn't tell when he was on my show, 'cause I'd just finished a joint before taping.

* * *

**From:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com  
**To:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:02 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Aww, give the pothead a break"

LALALALALA What's that about my employee getting high at work? Hmm? I didn't hear anything.

* * *

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:09 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Aww, give the pothead a break"

Pfft, you're one to talk, Stewart.

* * *

**From:** acooper@cnn.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:14 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Aww, give the pothead a break"

Actually, Stephen, I meant his intellectual rigor.

I imagine a few tokes before the show makes it easier to laugh at your own jokes, does it?

* * *

**From:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com  
**To:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:17 AM  
**Subject:** "hurr hurr hurr"

INTELLECTUAL rigor, huh?

* * *

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:20 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Aww, give the pothead a break"

Hey! Leave the snark to the professionals, princess.

P.S. It totally does.  
P.P.S. You should try it sometime.

* * *

**From:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:28 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

Jon? I have no idea what you're talking about.

* * *

**From:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**To:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:31 AM  
**Subject:** "Check your spam folder"

And while we're on the subject: did you give the guys my work email?

* * *

**From:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com  
**To:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:35 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

Anderson thinks Michael Phelps is hot.

* * *

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:37 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

Jon's right, Anderson. You're warm for his form.

* * *

**From:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**To:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:39 AM  
**Subject:** "Spam folder - Aha!"

Also, I'm hurt. Wounded. I would never betray the intense trust you bestowed upon me when you emailed to ask how much a bag of chips cost at the corner store.

It's not that hard to guess.

* * *

**From:** acooper@cnn.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:41 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

Am not. Stephen, I think you're projecting.

* * *

**From:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**To:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:42 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

Oh, terribly sorry. Not all of us can have such cryptic email addresses, _Kolberma_.

* * *

**From:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**To:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:45 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

Shut up.

* * *

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:45 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

If anything, JON's projecting. I'm just being childish.

* * *

**From:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**To:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:46 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

You shut up.

* * *

**From:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**To:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:49 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

Make me.

* * *

**From:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**To:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:53 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

I'll make you so hard you won't be able to give a Special Comment for months.

* * *

**From:** kolberma@msnbc.com  
**To:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:56 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

Why, Dr. Maddow, how dirty that sounds.

***

**From:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com  
**To:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:57 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

As the only one here who knows anything about psychology, I can safely say that no one's projecting anything. Really.

See you guys for lunch in 20 minutes. That sushi place, right?

***

**From:** scolbert@tcr.ccentral.com  
**To:** jstewart@tds.ccentral.com, kolberma@msnbc.com, rmaddow@msnbc.com, acooper@cnn.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 11:59 AM  
**Subject:** "Re: hurr hurr hurr"

Yep. Race you!

* * *

**From:** rmaddow@msnbc.com  
**To:** msnbc@msnbc.com  
**Date:** February 09, 2009 12:00 PM  
**Subject:** "Re: Spam folder - Aha!"

Shut _up_! See you at lunch.

 

***

The restaurant was crowded, the lunch rush ironically packing the patrons together like sardines in a can. Trying not to be too obvious, Keith casually leaned closer to Anderson in the booth.

"You're not really attracted to that swimming guy, are you?" he whispered.

Anderson popped a piece of sushi into his mouth and frowned, gesturing at his ear. "What?" he asked, speaking loudly to be heard over the din. "I can't hear you! This place is ridiculous, why did we come here?"

"Because it's delicious!" declared Stephen, and promptly stole one of Anderson's rolls. Jon mumbled something in response to that, but was too quiet to be heard - perhaps "Speak for yourself," or maybe, "So says the elf," - he didn't look impressed, at any rate. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"_I said_," Keith hissed, deliberately keeping his voice as low as possible, "You're not really attracted that swimming guy - right?"

Anderson smirked. "Keith, baby, get a grip," he said. Under the table he gave Keith's leg a reassuring squeeze. "That pothead's got nothing on you."


End file.
